What would you be willing to do to feel emotion?
by SpiritOfItachi
Summary: He sat there in total quite. The only person who ever loved him was dead. The only person that he ever hated was dead. He wanted to feel sadness, but his heart just couldn’t take it. He wanted to feel love, but had no one to give it.Please read


He sat there in total quite. The only person who ever truly loved him was dead. The only person that he ever hated was dead. They were both the same person. He had achieved his life goal but had also made the biggest mistake of his life. Memories fluttered in his head like butterflies. He remembered all the fun that they had when they were kids. He remembered being let down as a kid. The remembered all the love-filled pokes. He recalled almost everything up until the end. He truly did lack hatred. Even if it wasn't what Itachi meant, he really did lack hatred.

He could recall only one other place that he had ever felt love: The village hidden in the leaves. He wanted to return but did not know if he would be accepted. He did not want to return just to find that everyone hated him. There was one person that he just had to see again. He didn't want to come uninvited. He thought about if and how he could ever return to the village. All he wanted was to feel love for he had just killed one of the only people that had ever cared. Actually, he didn't care what he felt. He just wanted to feel.

He felt numb. He didn't feel anything. He just couldn't feel. He wanted to feel sadness, but his heart just couldn't take it. He wanted to feel love, but had no one to give it. He truly felt numb, and that is the worst feeling of them all. The question popped into his head. What is worse: feeling nothing or feeling pain?

The answer didn't matter. He felt nothing and he could do nothing about that. Or, at least that's what he thought. He knew that even if he was to be hated, He had to return to the village hidden in the leaves.

He began his journey. He walked far and long. He eventually reached the village at midnight. The village shined like the stars. The sight was beautiful. He couldn't hold in the tears. He began crying out of joy. Finally, he felt emotion. He felt that emotion that he had longed for ever since that kill. He had longed for emotion for the longest time. It had been far too long since the last time he felt emotion.

He walked through the streets. He was the only one there but you couldn't tell it from the look of happiness all over his face. Everything was exactly as he had remembered it from four years ago. Those four years were easily the worst years of his life.

There was only one problem. He had nowhere to stay. The place where had previously lived already had a new occupant.

He finally came to the decision that he would have to stay at a friend's house for now. He approached the house that he knew belonged to Sakura. He only had one problem. What would Sakura's parents do? He finally got up the courage to knock and had the greatest of luck. The person that opened the door was none other than his little cherry blossom: Sakura Haruno. She opened the door and looked at him for the longest time and finally said….

"Sasuke! Is it really you?"

"Yes, it's really me." Was his response.

"I haven't seen you in so long." She said.

"What made you finally decide to come back?" She continued.

"I killed one of the only people who ever cared about me and I just needed to feel something and I needed to see someone who loved me." He responded.

"Whoa! Talk about havin' a bad day." She playfully responded.

"Yeah. Well, I'm kind of in a rough spot. I have nowhere to go. May I stay here for a while?" He carefully asked.

"Yes. But I'll have to show you to my parents first." She answered.

"Dang." He thought to himself.

She took the onyx-haired boy in to see her parents. Her mom saw them first and asked about him. Sakura told her how he had nowhere else to go and what had happened to him today and her mother was almost convinced but then she asked what his name was. Sakura told her.

"What? Are you *ing crazy? This kid left this village four years ago. How dare he be file my daughter!"

"C'mon mom, please." She responded.

"Only if your father says so, but don't get your hopes up. He probably will shoot the idea down before you finish asking." She responded with a smirk on her face.

The two went to go ask her father. He looked up, and asked her who this kid was and what the heck he was doing at their house at one in the morning. Sakura explained the whole situation and then looked pleadingly at her father.

"Ok. He can stay. But if he gets you pregnant I swear to god I'll rip his head from his shoulders and shove it up his butt.

"Yeah, Yeah I know dad. We won't do anything. I promise."

Sakura took him up to their room (Yes, I said their room because the way I'm writing this story they don't have a guest room.) The two were asleep pretty quickly and slept the whole night without being awakened by something retarded happening.

In the morning, they went downstairs at the shock of her mother.

"How in the heck did you get this past your father?" She asked with a questioning face.

"I actually have no idea." She returned.

"Well, what are you going to do now? I mean you've achieved the main point of this story."

"What are you talking about?" The two responded at the same time.

"Never mind that." Her mom yelled.

The two left and went to go meet up with Kakashi and Naruto to go talk to lady Tsunade for their mission.

"Is that……" Kakashi started to question.

"It's Sasuke!" Naruto quickly responded.

Sakura told the two of the situation and how Sasuke had killed Itachi and of what had happened. The two instantly welcomed Sasuke back into the group. He finally had everything that he had lost when he made the decision to leave.

They then went to lady Tsunade for their mission and completely forgot about any possible legal issues that could barricade him coming back. Lady Tsunade told them that there were legal issues with him leaving and coming back and all that happened.

There was a trial about him. In the trial he was sentenced to a lifetime in prison. The three started to weep about it.

Sakura cried every day on the way to lady Tsunade. They got their mission and Naruto and Sakura went on their mission with Kakashi.

Six months later, Tsunade caught eye of Sakuras tears and asked her what the problem was. Sakura told her that he only returned so he could be with the ones he had loved and because he had nothing other than his friends in Konoha. Tsunade grunted and gave them their mission and they were on their way.

When the group returned the next day, there was a big box with a bow on it. The note said 'for Sakura, from Tsunade.' She opened the package and saw Sasuke standing there with a note that had the pardon for all crimes he had committed against Konoha.

"Thanks, Sakura." Was all that he was able to say out of his happiness.

He lived with her at her house until they were twenty-two. Then they got a house all their own. They got married two months later. Her parents toasted the after party. And, boy was it ever a toast to remember.

"Sasuke. Sakuras father once said if you got our daughter pregnant he would shove your head up your butt but now we have one thing to say: we expect grandkids.

The two blushed at the statement but inside they were like "THANK GOD."

The two lived the rest of their lives together and Sakuras parents got their wish. Sasuke got what he wanted. He got people to love him.

**Note: I don't own anything but the storyline. Please review. This is just another random story that came from the scariest place I know of: My mind. K bye.**


End file.
